The present invention relates to a slide switch and, more particularly, to a slide switch having an improved arrangement of a stationary contact.
As will be described later in detail with reference to the drawings, conventional slide switches have various drawbacks. For instance, it is often experienced that the insulation between various components of the switch may deteriorate or the switching function fail due to contamination of an insulation substrate by powders of carbide or due to accumulation of powders of metals in a sliding groove of the substrate. Although various attempts have been made to eliminate such failures these attempts have not provided a fully satisfactory solution to these problems.